Premiere
|director = Russell Mulcahy |season number = 01 |story number = 01 |broadcast date = 3 December 2000 |network = Showtime |prev = none |next = Queer, There and Everywhere }} The premiere of season 1 of US Queer as Folk introduced all the show's initial main characters. Notably, it saw Brian take home Justin for a one-night stand which then sets the stage for their future relationship, one of the main themes of the show as a whole. Also during this episode was the birth of Gus to Linsday, having been conceived from sperm donated by Brian. Plot After a night out at the club Babylon with Michael, Emmett and Ted; Brian picks up a cute guy named Justin for a night of fun, but afterwards coldly rebuffs Justin's attempts to see him again. Michael also gets lucky taking home a hunk only to be happily interrupted for a trip to the hospital after Brian learns that Lindsay and Melanie have had a baby boy, Gus. In the meantime, Michael stays in the closet at work, which causes some problems with an interested co-worker while at the same time he struggles with feelings of jealousy over Brian's relationship with Justin. Cast * Brian Kinney - Gale Harold * Justin Taylor - Randy Harrison * Michael Novotny - Hal Sparks * Emmett Honeycutt - Peter Paige * Ted Schmidt - Scott Lowell * Lindsay Peterson - Thea Gill * Melanie Marcus - Michelle Clunie * Debbie Novotny - Sharon Gless * Vic Grassi - Jack Wetherall * Daphne Chanders - Makyla Smith * Jennifer Taylor - Sherry Miller * Todd - Tom Albrecht * Hottie - Mark-Cameron Fraser * Middle-Aged Guy - Emmanuel Mark * Anna - Jane Luk * First Kid - Jordan Hughes * Second Kind - Dylan Crandles * Wise Guy - James Acton * Internet Hunk - Derek Holland * Gorgeous Guy - Michel Kremko * Mr. Wertshafter - Robert Church * Marley - Dianne Latchford * Woman Client - Laura DeCarteret * Cute client - David Cook * Senior Client - Adrian Cooper * Cynthia - Stephanie Moore * Christian Hobbs - Alec McClure * Tracy - Lindsey Connell * Harv - Michael B. King * Stan - Anthony Mancini Jr. * Mr. Goodfuk - Paulino Nunes * Brian's First Trick * Molly Taylor - Haylee Wanstall * Zack - Tyler Westerlund Crew * Director - Russell Mulcahy * Writer - Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman to be continued Story notes to be added Featured music * "Spunk" - Greek Buck (Opening credits) * "Can You Feel It" - The Tamperer (Intro night club) * "Let's Hear It for the Boy" - Katty B. (80's Night in club) * "Synasthesia" - Junkie XL (Time to find Brian) * "Deeper Love" - Ruff Driverz (Justin on Liberty Ave.) * "Sandstorm" - Darude (Brian exits club, spots Justin) * "You Think You're a Man" - Full Frontal (Brian and Justin in apartment) * "Proud" - Heather Small (Michael & Brian on roof ledge) * "X-Hale Slowly" - Bootsy McQueen (Guys leaving hospital) * "So Good" - The Aloof (Brian & Justin in bedroom) * "Heavy Scene" - Meg Lee Chin (Michael driving Jeep) * "More Effeminate Than You" - Robin Black (Brian and Michael in Jeep) * "Dive in the Pool" - Barry Harris feat Pepper Meshay (End credits) Category:US episodes (achievement) Category:Season 1 US episodes